A Strange World
by Wikem
Summary: When Steve illegally walks down the forbidden "Hall #7", He is banished to Earth, his only hope of going home being to find Herobrine's lost wife, Sophia. But what happens when Steve falls for her? Find out in A Strange World.
1. The Red Portal

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new Minecraft series. I know, it's VERY short. I just wanted to throw this little chapter out there, to see what people think. I won't continue it unless people like it, so make sure to leave a review! Criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Crack, crack, crack_

Steve swung his pick into the tough underground rock, counting each hack as he did so. "Forty-seven, forty eight forty nine" he muttered softly. Steve took a momentary break to check his clock. The little sun dial pointed up, signifying noontime outside. He had promised himself that he'd remember to feed Snout at sunset. Snout was Steve's pet pig, who was currently in his pen up in the house.

He chipped away at the rock only a bit more before revealing little black specs in the stone. Coal.

"Good" he said to himself, "I've been running low" He mined every block of it, then looked at the bottom of his pick, towards its health bar. Only a small red line was shown. Steve cursed, turning and making his way up the blocky cobblestone staircase. He came out into his small, white living room, nicknamed "The Hub". In here was every chest, furnace and crafting table, neatly placed and organized against the back wall. He retrieved some wood out of a chest and, using some cobble from his inventory, crafted another pickaxe.

This was Steve's life. He had been mining minerals day after day, ever since he woke up on that beach. He had no memory of who heS was or how he'd gotten there. So Steve was forced to build a house, and defend himself against the mysterious creatures that came from the dark. He started on that beach with nothing except for a small leather-bound book, titled "Bible of Minecraftia". In it held the knowledge of the legendary Notch, who created this world from scratch, and the infamous Herobrine, who ruled over the Nether realm and sought to lay waste to all living things. From the title, Steve concluded that he had somehow been brainwashed and moved into a world named Minecraftia. No, not a world. The world. Because this was the only world in existence . . .right? This magical world, where everything was a block.

He made his way through the complex maze of mineshafts he had created. As he was making his way down a long ladder, He noticed something. For the first time in months, something changed. He saw a hallway, with a sign above it that said "Hall #7". That was strange. Steve swore his hallways in this wing only went up to 6. . .He decided to explore it. Steve cautiously entered the corridor, drawing his iron sword. The corridor twisted and turned through the ground before eventually opening into a large room. In the center of that room was something very bizarre. It was a portal. But it wasn't the recognizable purple nether portal, or even the black portal that Steve red about in his bible. No, this was different. This was red. And it, with a large _bang_, it sucked Steve straight into it.


	2. Earth

Hey guys…or guy (Herobrine), chapter 2 is out! I also lost a big chunk of the story, so I had to rewrite it. Sad panda. This chapter is also short, but longer then the first. I think I'll make them longer as I go, and as I get more viewers.

Herobrine: Hmm, that never crossed my mind :/ I'll try to be better about stuff like that.

Steve got pulled into the portal like a vacuum, and immediately found himself falling through a strange, colorful vortex. He screamed, plummeting through mixed shades of reds and purples. Finally, Steve fell onto a cool floor. Groaning in pain, he looked up to find complete darkness, hold for the torch placed in front of him. In the small radius that the torch revealed stood a man. The man looked exactly like Steve, except his eyes…there was something wrong with them.

"Greetings" came his booming voice, "I am Herobrine, ruler of the Nether, enemy of the Enderdragon. You have read about me, yes?"

"Ye..." came Steve's moaned reply. "Why did…you bring me here?"

"You, Steve, have committed a terrible crime, even if you don't know it yet. You have walked down the forbidden Hall # 7, and you have to be punished." These words barely registered in Steve's head. He was now on half a heart, even though Steve had no idea how he survived that fall. He couldn't heal himself, because all his items seemed to disappear in the vortex.

"You will be banished" Herobrine continued, "To a terrible realm. One of murder, sorrow, and anger. Worse then the Nether, much worse indeed. It is known as Earth. You will be put there until you carry out a task"

"What…task?" Steve asked, attempting to at least sit up. He tried, but ended up falling on his stomach again.

"You have to find someone, a woman. Her name is Sophia, she is . . . very important to the welfare of my realm. If you succeed, I'll let you return home. I should also have you know that Sophia had her memory of this realm wiped, so you'll have to find some way to bring it back. Go now."

"But wait!" Yelled Steve, now returning to his senses, "This is ridiculous! All I did was walk down a hallway in my mine, and you're punishing me for it? Why? And who exactly is this woman, anyways? You can't do this! You can-"

"GO!" Steve thundered, causing Steve to be shot up into darkness. He was somehow falling again, like the vortex, although he didn't have the pleasure of colors this time. Unfortunately, the ride was much shorter here, and he found his face smacked onto another floor very soon. Somehow, his hearts restored in the blackness, making him feel much better.

Steve stood up, brushed the dust off of his blue shirt, and looked around. What he saw was…incredible! All around him were things, shapes he'd never seen before. New colors, foreign textures, all making up huge structures.

This must be Earth.

He noticed that nothing was a cube. Everything had a particular uniqueness to it. He'd seen circles before, but only on his maps, only as details on flat surfaces. Steve couldn't have guessed it could be made into a 3d shape! He looked around. Some things he recognized. For instance, Steve saw something that looked like a tree, except the trunk was round, the leaves more detailed.

He took in everything. Steve saw that all the buildings seemed to line up against this strange black path he was on. It wasn't long before he saw something coming towards him. Was it another person? Maybe! Wait . . . no it wasn't a person. It was huge, a bizarre shape. And it was coming at Steve at high speed!


	3. Sophia, Cars and Other Wonders

Panther: Thank you so much! Your review was greatly appreciated (not obnoxious at all :P). It really helped me out. I accepted/agreed with almost all of your criticism. Mentioning Snout and The Hub will become slightly important in the future, as he will compare the things in Earth to the things he had back in Minecraftia. Also, the reason I said "blocky" was to reassure the reader that he was indeed in Minecraft, although you were probably right about that. Also, I appreciate that you mentioned the unnecessary splitting of one sentence into two. Again, thank you! I do wish for you to critique further chapters, although I don't have it in me to ask you to spend that much time on them. I would appreciate a simple sentence or two, as that would be enough to cause me to put more dedication/effort into my writing. I'll make sure to read your fanfic as well!

Zicorn912: Thank you! It means a lot. You were right about the 'hold' thing.

TheDrsCompanion: Thank you too!

Herobrine: Read on!

Well, here you go guys, Chap 3! I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update more often, once a day, hopefully.

Sophia drove through the winding streets of Blueville, worried she was going to be late for a meeting. She was making her way to work, where a very important meeting was taking place at 5:30. She checked her watch: five minutes left. If she didn't make it on time. . .well, she didn't want to think about that. If- wait. What is that, in the road? It almost looks like. . .A person! Sophia slammed both feet on the breaks, but she was a tad to late. She didn't run Steve over, but still knocked him back quite far.

Sophia rushed to open the door, springing from her seat and kneeling beside Steve.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Sophia removed her purse from her shoulder, putting under Steve's head.

"Your head. . .its a circle" Steve said wearily before passing out.

Two hours later, he woke up to the warm breath of a fire and the smell of cooking croissants. He shot up on the couch he was in, surveying the room. It was dark, light only emitting from the fireplace to his right. The room was draped in a deep purple mood, the carpet and furniture being different shades of the color. Sophia walked in from a kitchen adjacent from the living room and placed a tray of biscuits on Steve's lap.

"What is this place?" questioned Steve, "It looks like The Hub"

"Its my house" Sophia laughed. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I hit you with my car! Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Car? Hospital? What were these new words? Maybe a car was that big thing Sophia was in. Steve didn't know what a hospital was, but it sounded bad. So Steve replied with a simple "No".

For the first time, he took a hard look at Sophia. Nothing was a cube, all body parts had a certain circular feature to it. And what were those long sticks protruding from her arms, five on each hand? Maybe these disfigured creatures were normal here on Earth.

Steve accepted a roll from the tray, taking a small cautious bite. He noticed that his hand also had the sticks, and he tried to suppress a confused expression.

Steve tasted the roll. It was a bit plain, like the bread back home, but he liked it. Steve's mind wandered to what Herobrine had said. That his only way home was to find a woman, named. . . what was her name? Steve couldn't recall.


	4. A Shelter for the Night

**New chapter! Yay! Sorry it took a bit longer then expected. I'll already be working on the next chapter when you're reading this, so stay tuned! Also, I noticed I'm getting a ton of readers, But only 9 reviews. So PLEASE, if you're reading this, make sure to comment on my story! Even a few sentences will do.**

** Reviews:**

**Panther: Thank you, your reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**

**WhoSaysImEvil: Thank youuu! It's nice to know that I have more readers. Keep reading! :D**

**Zicorn: Woah! That was beautiful! Thank you!**

** Well, here you go, ze chapter 4!**

Steve stepped from the steamy shower, wrapping a fluffy red towel around himself and drying his hair. Wiping the mirror, he thought about last night. How Sophia had let him sleep on the couch, and showed him this shower device thirty minutes ago. Sophia examined his stomach, and realized that Steve had not been hit nearly as hard as they thought, miraculously. That night, Steve also recovered from his small wave of amnesia, remembering the name Herobrine told him. Sophia. Was the girl he spoke of the same Sophia that was caring for Steve right now? Maybe not. . .but it was still possible. Herobrine never told Steve what to do after he found Sophia. Would he have to contact him somehow? Steve didn't know, but all he felt like right now was getting out of this strange white room. He lazily threw on his normal T-shirt and shorts, switching off the light and traveling down the marble staircase. From what he saw of the house, Sophia was rich. Very. There were two different kitchens, three bathrooms, an office, a large balcony, and two rooms called living rooms that showed a slight resemblance to The Hub.

Sophia was waiting downstairs, setting breakfast on the polished dining table. She had said that he can stay for breakfast before returning to his own house. What was Steve going to say about that? The people in this bizarre realm don't know about Minecraftia or the Nether. 'Oh hey, well I come from this other dimension, so I don't really have a house here.' Steve guessed he would just have to wait and see.

"Hey" Sophia said perkily, sitting in front of a plate of waffles and pancakes. Steve joined her at the opposite end, diving into these new flavors. The criss-crossed looking foods tasted a bit like bread, but tasted better in the strange sauce that it was laid in. Steve cleared his plate anyways. He found that his hunger was displayed not by a bar, but through a strange feeling in his stomach. It was unpleasant.

"So Steve, what part of town do you live in?" Sophia questioned, attempting small talk.

"I, uh…well, close to here. Uhm, I live very nearby in fact."

"That's . . .good" said Sophia awkwardly, sipping from a glass. She ate the rest of her food in silence, taking both plates to the kitchen. "Well, I suppose it's time for you to head back home. Don't run in front of any cars, okay?"

"Okay" said Steve, obviously lacking humor. He left the house with a "bye" and started walking. He made sure to stay out of the road while he organized his thoughts. He would have to get a house somehow, But he didn't quite figure out how to make one yet. In the meantime, he would have to find a pre-built one. Did mobs come out at night? Steve didn't know, but he didn't want to risk it. In this dimension were you allowed to just step into someone's home, and sleep there? Hopefully, because that's what he planned to do.

It was eight hours later. Steve was simply wandering neighborhoods when he noticed the sinking sun. It was now or never. Steve ran down a street until he saw an appealing house. It wasn't as big as Sophia's, but it was still a decent-sized pastel yellow home. Steve ran around the house, a small heater catching his eye. He climbed onto it, seeing a window ledge protruding from the wall four feet above him. Just like in Minecraftia, Steve found that he could jump half his height, and found himself perched on the ledge. He noiselessly slid open the window and dropped onto a fluffy carpet. He found himself in a sickeningly pink room, where a sixteen-year-old girl was doing her hair in front of a mirror. She couldn't hear Steve approaching over the blaring Katy Perry. That is, until he tapped on her shoulder.


	5. The Incident

**Yay! Chapter 5! My story grows up so fast :'). I had some writers block for a while, and I finally got past it. **

** EpicPwner: Woot! Another reader! Thanks! Panther IS awesome! And yes, I play Minecraft lol.**

** Havok: Cool, thanks! **

** This chapter has ACTION! Who woulda though? Anyways, yes, further chapters will be more suspenseful and exciting, so stay tuned, and enjoy!**

"Eeeeek!" Screamed the girl, whipping around to find Steve standing in her room. She picked up a hairbrush from her desk and started whacking him with all her strength.

"Oww! Stop!" Steve shouted, swiftly grabbing the brush and twisting it out of the girl's hand. Steve gathered that it is indeed not okay to climb into people's houses. Steve simply watched as this girl picked up a strange device with numbers on it. He heard four beeps before she said into it, "Yes, hello, please, a man broke into my house, I'm at 1941 Madison Street, my parents are out, please come!" She threw the phone onto the ground and screamed again, looking around for a weapon.

"Stop!" Steve pleaded, "I'm not trying to hurt you! I just needed a place to stay." Steve rubbed the coming bruise on the top of his head. Steve decided he should probably leave, climbing back through the window.

"You can't run" the teenager said, "The police will be here any minute!" The police? What was a police? It had an eerie sound to it, so Steve tried to make haste of getting out. He easily jumped down ten feet and ran off into the night.

That's when he saw it. It was another car. But there were seven of them, like it was some sort of herd. But these ones had blinking lights on the top. The cars sped towards Steve, and stopped twenty yards ahead. A man stepped out of each one and pulled thick black batons from their belts. Steve wondered if these men were friends.

"Hello sirs!" He said, walking towards them.

"Stop! Don't move! Put your heads behind your head! Now!" They seemed hostile. Steve did as they said, and he swung his arms behind him. "Hey! No funny business! Come towards us, nice and slow" One of the men pulled out two metal circles linked by a chain. Steve walked towards them, hands still behind his back. One of the policemen spun him around and began to cuff him.

"Stop! That hurts!" Yelled Steve, angrily pulling away. The man seemed to take this as a dangerous move, and raised his baton. When he swung it down, Steve snatched the baton right from the officer's hand, inches away from Steve's hand. He knew many things from years of fighting monsters.

"Move!" Shouted another of the men, and they all rushed forward in a tight group. How would Steve stop them all at once? He racked his brain, remembering something from long ago. He had found a couple of sheep swimming happily in a pool. It was almost night, so Steve needed to kill them quickly. He hit both sheep as he was running, and they both flew backwards into a tree.

Steve resumed focus on the men in front of him. Screaming due to adrenaline, he ran forward, and punched the first man square in the face! He was launched into the air, zooming back, taking his colleagues with him. The group smashed into a police car, shattering the windshield and denting the metal. Steve stood, gaping-mouthed, at the wreckage in front of him. Each man was knocked out. Steve figured they might send more officers after him if they found this mess. Steve took a hard look at the police. They didn't seem to have any severe injuries, which was good, as Steve wasn't trying to harm them. He spun on his heel, sprinting into a shadowy alley, realizing that police officers would be constantly looking for him. Steve was an outlaw.


	6. Unpleasant Visitors

**New chapter! It has more action! …..Yay!**

** Skagui: Lol, thanks for replying…**

** Lexi: Thanks! I saw your reviews on A Miner's Destiny. It's cool to know I have readers that also follow FMF's fanfic. I love that story! Enjoy the new chapter! **

** I can't believe emotes don't work here.**

The fires burned brighter then usual in the Nether that evening. The Ghasts flying higher, the Pigmen more aggressive. Herobrine had said to his minions, "If Steve finds her, you need to let me know. Then, you can collect her." So here he was, holding the finished portal in his hand. Herobrine could not teleport to Earth himself, as gods of realms could not go through portals. If he tried, the very fabric of his existence would combust. So, he put together a party. A ghast, a blaze, and two Pigmen.

Herobrine Set the gleaming portal onto his palace wall.

"Are you ready?" he asked the group. The monsters nodded, stepping through the portal and being thrown into the black abyss.

Steve's shoes clicked against the pavement as he ran down through the alleys, jumping over the occasional crack. He had no sense of where he was going. All he thought about was going back home. Steve was pretty sure now, after thinking long and hard about it. That Sophia was indeed the one Herobrine was looking for. How could she not be? But still, Steve was unsure of how to contact the ruler of the Nether.

Dawn started to break across the horizon. He realized his stomach grumbling. Steve sighed, scanning the street before an appealing bakery caught his eye. He shot over to it. Steve didn't have any money, so he figured he would need to steal, as much as he may not want to. There was a conveniently placed metal ladder on the back wall of the building, allowing Steve easy access to the roof. Once up there, He ripped open a ventilation shaft, climbing into the stuffy tube. He climbed through the hot metal, reaching another vent through which he could see the bakery. The warm smell of cakes and biscuits passed into the iron slits, filling Steve's nose. But something didn't fit in the picture. It only took one more look before he realized. Steve could not rob the bakery, because someone already beat him to it.

Inside, a robbery was being held. Four bizarre-looking men were screaming at the clerk to fill the bag with every penny in the register. The man that seemed to be in charge of the raid was a huge man, very pale and wearing a white tuxedo. Another one of the men was a quiet, tan one with a very mad look in his eyes. The other two must have been twins. The looked a bit like Steve, except for the many scars and huge noses.

"Put the rest in, Now!" Said the pale one. Steve noticed they didn't have any weapons, which was odd. The manager of the store seemed to notice this too, as he said "I'm not giving you my money. You'd best be leaving now, or I'll contact the authorities!" This man the big robber grin. He slowly opened his mouth, stretching it out to a huge gaping hole. He sucked in a big breath, and blew.

A huge mass of fire was ejected from his throat, flying at the cashier at high speed, killing him instantly. "You wouldn't want that to be your fate, would you?" He said, grin spreading wider than ever. Steve was amazed by this. He shot fire out of his mouth! Almost like. . .

He almost yelped. A Ghast. That's what this thing was. Herobrine sent them. He must have. Looking closely at the twins, He made out the gruesome features of Zombie Pigmen. As for the other one, Steve didn't know.

What was he going to do? He had to contact them somehow, tell them about Sophia. Then they would take her and everything would go back to normal, right? Sophia would have her memory returned, and Steve would go home. But what if Herobrine was bluffing? What if Steve would be stuck here forever? Maybe if he met with Herobrine, they could work something out. But Steve didn't know where that devil was. The only way to find out was to ask. And with that, steve kicked out the vent frame and jumped into the bakery.


	7. Liars

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm VERY sick, and have been in bed for two days. I decided to drag myself to the computer and write a new chapter. Again, really sorry! To make up a little for the lateness, I wrote a chapter that's a bit longer then usual.**

** BTheBookFreak: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind ;) Everything is supposed to still be a mystery, but things should start unraveling soon.**

** Lexi: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

A news reporter stood on the side of a road, a smashed police car sitting not too far from her.

"We discovered from interviewing these officers that a man somehow threw the party of seven into the car. Since we do not yet know how he did it, we're assuming a new terrorist weapon. Apparently, a bystander was able to take a picture of this criminal. He is labeled armed and dangerous, and is not to be approached. If you see him, contact the authorities immediately." A blurry picture of Steve was shown on the screen. "We also have record o-" she was interrupted by Sophia, turning the TV off. She sighed, sipping wine. Sophia let a terrorist into her house! She couldn't believe he didn't just kill her.

Sophia finished her wine and climbed into bed.

The four robbers formed a circle around Steve, viewing him like an interesting bug that they wanted to dissect.

"Where is Herobrine. We need to talk"

"Master is in the Nether" The one in red sneered, "He cannot come to Earth. Tell us where the girl is."

"No" said Steve bluntly, taking a firm stance. "I'm not telling you until I know that Herobrine isn't bluffing about me being returned home. Can't you give me some sort of way to communicate with him?"

"What are they on about?" A customer exclaimed. The two Zombie Pigmen sliced the man's stomach open with their claws, not even thinking about it.

"Listen here boy" said the ghast, pointing a crooked finger, "Master doesn't lie. Return Sophia to us, and you'll go back to your scrawny little life at home." Steve let out a deep breath. His only choice was to tell them.

"She lives on Grovewood Street, the second house down on the left." The monsters grinned simultaneously, fleeing the shop. Steve followed, keeping a safe distance from the creatures.

Sophia's house was closer to the bakery then Steve thought. They were there in ten minutes. The five men stopped running and approached the door. The ghast counted to three under his breath before slamming the door out of its frame, flying across the room and shattering a mirror. A high-pitched scream was heard from upstairs. They flew up the steps, the bedroom entrance meeting the same fate as the front door. Sophia was on the other side of the room, attempting to climb out the window at the sight of Steve. Were these men fellow terrorists? She wasn't sure.

The Pigmen ran to Sophia, pinning her against the wall.

"Careful!" Steve cried, "Don't hurt her!" they just laughed, and the Blaze said "Since when did we agree not the harm her?"

This set Steve off. He knew it was a trap. Steve couldn't believe he thought for a second that Herobrine would help him. He screamed, sending the Pigmen flying through the window before knocking the ghast unconscious. Only the red one left. The Nether monster laughed, raising his hands above his head.

Steve had to double take. Small fireballs started to appear around the man, speeding around his body. He snatched one from the air, and sent it speeding at Steve with the flick of his wrist. Steve instinctively covered his head with his hands to block it. This was not the correct move. He realized he should have dodged it as the fire engulfed Steve's arms. He screamed, falling to the ground before the Blaze. He smiled, taking another fireball and aiming for Steve's head.

"No, no, no!" Herobrine shouted in the Nether. He glared into his Ender Pearl on a golden pedestal. He got it from the Enderdragon, back when they were friends. It had the ability to show whoever Herobrine wanted. This was how he knew that Steve had found Sophia. Sometimes the images were vague and blurry. Right now, however, it was clear that the Blaze was about to kill Steve. Herobrine had specifically told them not to harm Steve.

Herobrine went to a control panel on the wall. He flicked a few switches, pressed a few buttons, and pulled a lever. This would cause the Blaze to be teleported back within thirty seconds. He hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Steve tried to crawl out of the room, but the red man stomped on his back. Steve screamed in pain, falling pitifully to the ground. The Blaze chuckled. He kneeled down so they were face-to-face. "Please" Steve pleaded, "Don't hurt me"

The Blaze held the fireball close to Steve's head, scorching the skin a little. "Say goodbye" He laughed, backing up so he could throw it at full force. Seconds before he released it, he simply disappeared. Steve laid there, shocked. Had he decided to go back to the Nether? It didn't matter. All that matters was that Herobrine didn't hurt Sophia or Steve again.

Steve looked at her and said, "Please, take me to a hospital"

A small yelp escaped Sophia's mouth as she fainted.


End file.
